claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
Frühlingsfilme2018-2
700px|center|link= Dreimal fettes Franchise, ein feiner Oscar-Nachzügler und ein Film über Filmkult von einem Kultfilmemacher: Lecker, lecker. Ready Player One 300px|left Kinostart: 05.04.2018 Regie: Steven Spielberg Darsteller: Tye Sheridan, Olivia Cooke, Mark Rylanc Man kann Steven Spielberg keine Untätigkeit vorwerfen. Gerade ist der Film Die Verlegerin, der Meryl Streep ihre 21. Oscar-Nominierung einbrachte, aus den meisten Kinos wieder raus, da kommt auch schon Ready Player One nach und der ist was für Nostalgiker. Die Serie Stranger Things ist ja momentan prominentestes Beispiel, wenn über den Retro-Trend, insbesondere die Romantisierung der Achtziger Jahre geredet wird. Auch alte Spielberg-Filme wie E.T. oder Stand by Me - Geheimnis eines Sommers gelten hier als Referenz. Jetzt schließt sich der Kreis: Der Kultregisseur hat selbst eine Hommage an die aufkommende Nerdkultur der Achtziger gedreht. Der spielt allerdings nicht in dem besagten Jahrzehnt, sondern in der Zukunft, im Jahr 2045 in Columbus Ohio. Die Stadt hat sich mittlerweile in einen Slum verwandelt, wo die Menschen in rostigen Trailern wohnen, die zu riesigen Türmen aufeinandergestapelt sind. Um der Trostlosigkeit zu entgehen, flüchten alle, die sich eine Datenbrille leisten können in die OASIS, eine aufregende virtuelle Realität. So auch der Waisenjunge Wade Watts, der hier als „Parzival“ versucht, ein Rätsel zu lösen, dass sein Leben für immer verändern könnte. Ready Player One basiert auf einer erfolgreichen Romanvorlage, Spielbergs Version der OASIS ist faszinierend. Dafür lohnt sich ein Kinobesuch, auch wenn die Story ihr riesiges Potenzial nie ganz einlösen kann. Lady Bird 300px|left Kinostart: 19.04.2018 Regie: Greta Gerwig Darsteller: Soiarse Ronan, Laurie Metcalf, Timothée Chalamet Künstler erzählen ja meistens von sich selbst, in Debütstoffen ist das in der Regel besonders offensichtlich. Die Schauspielerin Greta Gerwig wuchs in Pasadena, Kalifornien auf, ging dort auf eine katholische Schule, bevor sie nach ihrem Abschluss nach New York zog. Ihre Mutter ist Krankenschwester und heißt Christine. In Lady Bird, ihrem ersten Film als Regisseurin und Drehbuchautorin erzählt sie nun von der streng religiös erzogenen Christine aus Sacramento, deren Mutter Krankenschwester ist und die davon träumt, nach New York zu ziehen. Man darf also davon ausgehen, dass die Frau weiß, wovon sie spricht und Greta Gerwig gelingt es, im Gegensatz zu so vielen anderen Debütanten, ihre Geschichte auch so auf die Leinwand zu übertragen, dass sie für andere zugänglich wird. Der Zauber von Lady Bird liegt in den Feinheiten. Hier passiert nichts außergewöhnliches, nichts, was man nicht so oder so ähnlich schon unzählige Male gesehen hat. Aber Soiarse Ronan, die für ihre Rolle für den Oscar nominiert war, spielt jede Wendung in Christines Leben, jede Enttäuschung, Verliebtheit, Peinlichkeit und neue Hoffnung, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Wie das eben so ist als Teenager, ich erinnere mich dunkel. Dank diesem schönen Film wieder etwas besser. Avengers: Infinity War 300px|left Kinostart: 26.04.2018 Regie: Anthony Russo & Joe Russo Darsteller: Robert Downey Junior, Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo Ja wo ist denn die Dekade geblieben? Das Marvel Cinematic Universe feiert seinen zehnten Geburtstag. Es ist, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass die frisch gegründete Produktionsfirma „Marvel Studios“ mit Iron Man den Grundstein für ein Franchise legte, das seinesgleichen sucht. Ein Avenger nach dem anderen bekam seine („ihre“ gab es bisher bekanntlich nicht) Origin Story, jetzt werden sie zum dritten Mal auf der Leinwand vereint. Um den harten Kern aus Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Thor und Black Widow werden sich angeblich bis zu 60 (!) andere Helden scharen, die Marvel-Familie wächst und wächst. Unter anderem sind Black Panther und seine Crew dabei, die Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man und Doctor Strange. Um gegen diesen Überschuss anzukommen braucht es natürlich einen phänomenalen Helden und das bedeutet, dass wir diesmal endlich mehr über Thanos erfahren werden. Es wurde Zeit! Nächstes Jahr kommt noch die direkte Fortsetzung, der vierte Teil der Avengers-Saga. Dann wird sich voraussichtlich einiges ändern im MCU, denn viele Verträge der Hauptdarsteller laufen aus. Deadpool 2 300px|left Kinostart: 17.05.2018 Regie: David Leitch Darsteller: Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin, Josh Brolin Deadpool ist zurück und er hat Verstärkung mitgebracht: „Tough, moralisch flexibel und jung genug sein, um 10 Jahre lange n eigenes Franchise zu fahren“ sollen die Mitglieder seiner Gang sein und seine Wünsche wurden erhört. Ihn unterstützen (man munkelt) die Mutanten Bedlam, Surge und Domino, natürlich sind auch Colossus und Negasonic Teenage Warhead wieder dabei. Der Grund dafür, dass Deadpool diesmal nicht allein klarkommt, ist Cable, den geduldige Zuschauer schon aus der Post-Creditszene von Deadpool kennen. „Wahnsinns-Figur! Bionischer Arm, Zeitreisen...“ schwärmte Wade Wilson damals im Bademantel, wen man casten werde, wisse man noch nicht. Die Wahl, um den zeitreisenden Mutanten aus einer dystopischen Zukunft (Sohn von Cyclops und einem Klon von Jean Grey zu spielen, ist schließlich auf Josh Brolin gefallen und der ist nurn angresit, um einen etwas dicklichen, unschuldig aussehenden kleinen Jungen zu ermorden. Das kommt auch für den, wie bereits erwähnt, moralisch flexiblen Wilson nicht in die Tüte, ergo seine rekrutierten Helfer. Der Hinweis auf das eigene Franchise von Deadpools Unterstützern ist übrigens mehr als nur ein Seitenhieb auf die übersättige Superheldenlandschaft im Kino. Die X-Force bekommt ihren eigenen Film, die Dreharbeiten sollen Ende dieses Jahres beginnen. Solo: A Star Wars Story 300px|left Kinostart: 24.05.2018 Regie: Ron Howard Darsteller: Alden Ehrenreich, Emilia Clarke, Woody Harrelson Kein Jahr ohne Star Wars. Nach One: A Star Wars Story geht die Anthology Series mit einer deutlich freudiger erwarteten Fortsetzung in die zweite Runde: Solo: A Star Wars Story. Der Druck, den Ansprüchen der Solo Han Solo-Fans gerecht zu werden, war wohl hoch im Hause Disney, die Produktion vielleicht auch deshalb hinreichend chaotisch. Mitten in den Dreharbeiten wurde das Regie-Team aus Phil Lord und Christopher Miller an die Luft gesetzt, Allround-Talent Ron Howard übernahm den Posten. Um die Handlung machen alle Beteiligten noch ein großes Geheimnis, bisher ist nur ein grober Umriss bekannt: Han Solo ist für sein aufmüpfiges Verhalten, das ihn zu einem der beliebtesten Star-Wars-Charaktere überhaupt gemacht hat, von der Flugakademie geworfen. Danach geht's auf irgendeine Mission, aber viel wichtiger: Solo lernt Chewie kennen! Ansonsten ist noch eine Frau namens Qi'Ra dabei, gespielt von Emilia-„Mutter der Drachen Sprengerin der Ketten”-Clarke und Lando Calrissian, Pilot des Millennium Falke. „Sie sollten sich zügeln, da man es nicht übersättigen will“ sagte Mark Hamill im Interview mit dem Online-Magazin CinemaBlend zur neuen Adaptions-Wut. Dass jemand auf ihn hört, steht kaum zu erwarten.